Millions of portable electronic devices are in everyday use in the United States alone. Globally, the number is even greater. Examples of such devices include personal digital assistants (PDAs), laptop computers, cellular phones, two-way radios, global positioning system (GPS) receivers, wireless modems, etc. The foregoing are just a few of the numerous types of portable electronic devices that many people depend on for business, industry, and management of personal and family matters. Unfortunately, many users are disappointed with the relatively short operating time provided by limited battery capacity. Furthermore, circumstances often prevent recharging a portable device with sufficient regularity to avoid “dead battery” situations altogether.
Sometimes, a lack of battery capacity is a mere inconvenience to the user. However, emergencies do arise in which a portable electronic device—say, related to GPS locating and/or two-way communication—can mitigate critical circumstances. What's more, just a brief period of operation can make all the difference. For example, 40 seconds of available power so as to place an emergency cellular phone call can favorably alter the outcome of a life-or-death situation. Therefore, means and methods for providing useful operating energy to portable electronic devices would have appreciable utility.